Red Rage
by Sara M
Summary: The night after Armegeddon, Kane loses what little sanity he had left and wrecks a full blown hysteria on Raw leaving NO ONE safe from his anger.
1. Ch 1 Wrath Of Kane

Red Rage  
  
Part One Wrath Of Kane  
  
JR: WELCOME EVERYONE TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW! JR HERE ALONG SIDE JERRY THE KING LAWLER FOR WHAT SHOULD BE AN EXPLOSIVE NIGHT COMING OFF AN EXPLOSIVE PPV!  
  
KING: You got that right JR! Last night Goldberg managed to retain the World title in a brutal Triple Threat Match with Triple H and that monster Kane.  
  
JR: I shudder to think of what Kane's reaction will be and the reprecautions of it.  
  
(Lita's Theme blares and the crowd roars)  
  
JR:It looks like we're gonna kick things off with the womens title match King.  
  
King:Yes! Lets see those puppies!  
  
Just as Lita and Molly Holly were in the midst of a brawl, a loud explosion erupted and out came the beast.  
  
King: Ah! My ears!  
  
JR: My God King! Its that repulsive Kane and he looks madder  
  
than ever!  
  
Kane entered the ring and vicously assaulted both Molly and Lita, giving them both a choke slam. Kane then grabs a mic.  
  
JR: My god, that is one sick bastard! Poor Lita and even Molly didnt deserve that!  
  
Kane: I HAVE HAD ABSOLUTLY ENOUGH OF THIS!!! LAST NIGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THAT WORLD TITLE. LAST NIGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO RIP BOTH GOLDBERG AND HHH'S INTESTINES OUT AND MAKE THEM FEEL MY PAIN!!! BUT JUST LIKE ALWAYS, I GOT SCREWED AGAIN BUT THIS TIME ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! SINCE FAT ASS FOLEY ISNT HERE YET AND NEITHER IS THE WORLD CHAMP, IM GOING TO MAKE EVERYONE IN THE BACK AND EVERY ONE OF YOU MAGGOTS WATCHING FEEL MY PAIN LIKE NEVER BEFORE!!!  
  
With that said, Kane lifted his hands to the heavens and brought them down making all four ringposts fire.  
  
King: Oh my gosh! JR, did you hear that?! I think we're all in trouble now.  
  
JR: My god, folks, Kane is about to embark in quite frankly his most viscous campaign of destruction yet and from what we just witnissed, I dont think anyone is safe!  
  
(After a lengthy commercial break, the camera pans to those ass clowns Jericho and Christian.)  
  
Christian: Ha! Did you see that Chris? Lita has finally gotten what she deserved! That was so totally awesome!  
  
Jericho: Yeah, but it would have been even better if it were Tri.....(Loud Screams) What the hell?!  
  
Both Christian and Y2J left their lockerroom to see what all the noise was. What they saw made even them cringe in shock, fear, and disgust. It looked like a car wreck. The Dudely Boys appeared lifeless on the floor, blood oozing on from their forheads. Little Spike waas clutching his stomach in pain as blood poured from his mouth. Whatever happened to him, it was obvious he had internal injuries. Matt Hardy was apparently thrown threw a glass window and there were numerous cuts, brusises, and even burn marks on his back. He was burned brutally. And last was Booker T. His face was covered in blood, but that wasnt the worst part. The worst was that he was clutching his groin area, screaming obscenities. He was also burned and in the most horrible ways.  
  
Y2J: Uh... Well Christian, I think I need to live abit early. I'm not feeling well.  
  
Christian: Yeah uh.. me too. My stomach is aching.  
  
The two quickly grabbed their things and ran as quickly as possible. Suddenly a lurking figure appeared from the dark.  
  
It was Kane and he was chuckling.  
  
Kane:Run you little maggots. I can assure you, you wont be leaving with out feeling my pain. 


	2. Ch 2 Hell On Earth

Red Rage  
Chapter 2 Hell On Earth  
  
JR:My God King! The Dudleys, Matt Hardy, and Booker T have all been destroyed by that animal Kane!  
  
King: Without question JR! Kane said we would all feel his pain tonight and I get the feeling that this is just the start.  
  
JR: I know and...  
  
Kane's music blares and his pyro goes off  
  
JR: Well here he comes! Through hellfire and brimstone, it's the savage himself.  
  
Kane grabs the mic again.  
  
Kane: I guess you all saw what just happened backstage. I can assure you worms that was only the beginning of your pain. (looks at JR and the King and smiles evily.)  
  
King: Oh My God JR! He's looking right over here!  
  
JR: Oh god! What the hell is that demon thinking?!  
  
Kane: Hey JR! King! I think you two will be next to share my PAIN! (Lifts his arm in the air and brings it down quickly, sending a lightning bolt down at the table)  
  
Boom! The announce table explodes sending JR and The King flying  
  
King:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
JR:MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They both fell to the ground hard. King was the first to recover.  
  
King: My god! JR are you alright?!  
  
JR: Augh! King, I think I threw out my damn back!  
  
King laughed and started heading their way.  
  
King: Oh my gosh JR! He's heading our way! You need to get up! Fast!  
  
JR: Augh! I know King I'm trying! Help me damn it!  
  
King helps JR to his feet as Kane almost approaches them.  
  
King: Come on JR! We gotta run! Now!  
  
JR: King I was in no shape to run before the table exploded! What makes you think I can run now?!  
  
King: Alright! Lets not argue! Lets just go!  
  
King dragged JR away as fast as he could while Kane was chuckling behind.  
  
Kane: Go ahead and run JR! You'll feel my pain again soon enough. Right now, there's many more superstars in the back to destroy and so little time! HAHAHAHA! 


	3. Ch3 Bloodlust

Red Rage  
Chapter 3 Bloodlust  
  
(after another commercial, we see King dragging JR somewhere in the back to get some help.)  
  
JR: OW!!! King, could you please be a bit more careful?! I aint' as young as I used to be.  
  
King: Don't worry JR! I think we're safe for the time being. We need to get you some help right now.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar cocky laughter filled the scene.  
  
King: Oh god! What do you want, Coach?!  
  
Coach smirked.  
  
Coach: Oh, nothing really King. Just laughing my ass off at the fact that you two have been indisposed of. I mean you guys HAD to expect something from Kane but I suppose your brain cells aren't functiong as they used to be. As JR put it you guys are OLD news!  
  
King growls and JR glares at the arrogent fool.  
  
JR: You know Coach, you have about as much sense as an ass! We may not be young chickens anymore, but by god we work are asses off to get where we're at and there's no one who can tell us differently!  
  
Coach sneers  
  
Coach: Please!  
  
King: By the way, what the hell are you doing out here?! Not like I care, you can get hit by a SUV as far as I'm concerned. But Kane has gone wild! He's destroying everyone in his path! I'm beginning to think YOUR brain cells are scrambled!  
  
Coach: Actually, I WAS on my way to sanctuary but I couldn't help but pity your asses and decided to maybe lend a hand!  
  
King: You're about to LOSE a hand if your not careful!  
  
Coach: Fine! I was ONLY trying to HELP your pathetic asses! See if I care what happens to you losers! I am out of here!  
  
Coach leaves arrogently while King growls!  
  
JR: Let him go King, we need to get help.  
  
King nods and they leave.  
  
(After a commercial break, the camera zooms to Coach walking cockily to apparently the ring.)  
  
Coach: Those stupid fools! Well, now that there out of the way, Me and Al Snow can "fill in".. OW!  
  
Coach bumps into something or someone hard.  
  
Coach: HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING PAL! AND IF MY GOLD ROLEX IS DAMAGED I WILL...(Looks up slowly) sue.. you're.. ass. (gulps)  
  
The man he bumped into was the beast himself. Kane. Kane looked down and glared hard at Coach.  
  
Coach: Uh.. Sorry about that Kane. I didn't know that was you. I am.... Augh!  
  
Kane grabbed coach by the throat and pulled him toward him.  
  
Kane: Coach, you see that over there?  
  
Kane points behind Coach and when Coach turned in Kane's grasp, Coach's eyes widened in horror. It was the entire Evolution laid out in a bloody mess! Ric Flair was thrown head first threw a glass window and he was also apparently beaten with a whip! He had scars all over his back. Blood was pouring from his face. Randy was thrown into electrical cables which sparked and knocked him unconscious. He too was bleeding very bad and he had burn marks on his arms and legs. Next was Batista, the strongest in the group. He had a cinder blocked smashed over his head, followed by numerous shots to the back with a steel chair and was rammed into another glass window, cutting every inch of his massive body. Last was the leader Triple H! He was tombstoned numerous times and was laying motionless. Blood oozed from his forhead and everywhere else. His legs where also badly beaten by a sledgehammer. Coach could not believe what he was seeing. Evolution was decimated!  
  
Kane: You see that?! That's what happens when you screw with me! That is what happens to people who make fun of me! And Coach, it's your turn TO FEEL MY PAIN!  
  
Coach sceamed like a little girl as Kane picked him over his head and threw him like a javelin head first into a concrete wall. The crushing sound of Coach's head connecting with the concrete wall was absolutely sickening. As Coach fell to the ground motionless, Kane chuckled as he stepped over his prone body towards his next victim. 


End file.
